


A Happy AU

by himeprince



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, au where they smoke weed and summon ghosts, based off that one tumblr post, good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeprince/pseuds/himeprince
Summary: Ryo and Akira are highschool boyfriends that smoke weed, record 'paranormal' activity, and make out in graveyards. Ryo and Akira are from the original Devilman manga and OVA, but they could be Crybaby versions too. I don't give a fuck. Based off that one tumblr post by ryoustits.





	A Happy AU

Akira could always tell when Ryo wanted to hang out when there was the loud, unmistakable revving of Ryo's Mercedez Benz down his street. He never had to honk or text Akira to get his attention, and he most certainly didn't have to. No one else would drive a car that flashy in the neighborhood he and Miki's family lived in.

  
"Akira? Akira! Ryo's here, _again_." Akira could hear Miki's faint voice growing louder as he hurriedly stuffed his wallet and phone into his pocket. Flinging open his door, he almost crashed into Miki, who looked surprised and more than a little irritated.

  
" _SorryMikibutIgottago_!" Akira waved to her for a second before sprinting down the stairs. In record time, he was out the door, with a confused but resigned Miki waving from the second floor window.

  
As soon as Akira opened the front seat door, his excitement was damped when the all-too-familiar hit his nostrils.

  
"Weed? While driving? Really, Ryo?" The other boy glanced over at Akira. Ryo seemed to look more glamorous then usual, sporting high-waisted light blue pants, white sneakers, and a striped long sleeved shirt. His special beige jacket was in the backseat, Akira noticed. Although it looked and smelled like it came from a thrift store, Ryo swore up and down that it was Gucci.

  
"It's not a big deal. I've done it before, you know this." Without so much as giving Akira a second look, he pulled out of the driveway and started to drive.

  
"Anyways, Akira - I have big news. We'll finally do it. We're going to catch a fucking ghost. Instead of using cardboard for a ouija board, I found a legitimate board in my father's basement. Here," Ryo pauses and, without taking his eyes off the road, chucks Akira a video camera from his pocket. Akira just managed to catch it without it slipping through his fingers, and turned to inspect it. Yup, same as usual. Although Ryo's family was loaded, he continuously used the same camera they had used when they were kids. Nostalgic value, he supposed. And probably also because the quality was low enough to make the footage seem more authentic and spooky.

  
"Soooo, where are we headed this time? That old house by Miko's house? Or the graveyard?" Personally, Akira preferred the house. It felt wrong to tramp over people's graves. Plus, the abandoned house wasn't even that bad, and gave them more privacy in case Ryo got bored with the seance (which was almost always), allowing things to get heated.

  
"Mm. I don't know. Oh wait...yeah. The graveyard. I think." Ryo hummed nonchalantly. Akira pouted but let it go.

 

***

 

In their small town there was only one graveyard, which appeared small at first glance, with a narrow dirt road extending from the front all the way through a copse of trees. Although it was still public property, nobody saw or seemed to care about two teenage boys fucking around at night. Which was really, really great because Akira did not want to get arrested for smoking pot with his boyfriend.

  
Ryo parked the car a street aways from the graveyard, and nonchalantly grabbing Akira's hand, they crossed the street. Sometime while Akira had been spacing out, Ryo has grabbed the coat from the backseat and was now wearing it. Which was fine and dandy, because now that the sun had set, Akira couldn't help but tremble a little at the cold settling in. Without a word, the two ventured deeper into the graveyard and Ryo stopped tugging on him once they were somewhat hidden by the trees.

  
"Do you have the camera on?" Ryo asked, dumping the ouija board unceremoniously on the ground.

  
"U-um, yeah, one sec," As soon as Akira focused on Ryo, the blonde boy spread his arms wide and smiled charismatically.

  
"Welcome to another terrifying venture of Akira and Ryo! Today, we will be trying to summon the late spirit...fuck, Akira, whart's the spirit's name again?"

  
Akira tried to choke back laughter.

  
"Um, I don't know..." Quickly, he turned to a grave next to him. Amon Schmidt.

  
"Amon Schmidt!" He called out. Ryo nodded his head, his face completely composed and serious.

  
"Today we will be summoning Amon Schmidt. My grandfather, who I lost ten years ago in a tragic accident. His soul has forever stayed with me. I miss him dearly, and tonight we will be summoning his spirit from the beyond." Ryo dropped to the floor and patted the ground next to him. Akira left the camera on Amon Schmidt's grave - poor Amon - and sat down next to Ryo, turning his body so he could also face the camera. His least favorite part about the adventure was the camera. Ryo's youtube channel barely got any views, so he wasn't too worried. But his face was still out there, floating in the depths of the 'net.

  
"Before we start, Akira and I will commence our annual tradition." With that, Ryo plunged into the abyss that was his coat pocket and brought it back, this time with two joints.

  
Akira sighed and took one from his outstretched hand. He didn't _always_ smoke - definitely not as much as Ryo did on a daily basis - but it was a nice bonding experience with his boyfriend. He trusted Ryo.

  
Ryo said nothing as he pulled out a lighter, lit both of their joints, and took a deep breath. Akira followed suit. His muscles loosened up, and he relaxed more into Ryo. Ryo gently wrapped one hand around Akira and pointed his joint at the camera.

  
"This is definitely a normal cigarette, so none of your fuckers better be calling the police."

  
Akira wheezed and put his face in his hands.

  
Clearing his throat, Ryo sat up more and opened the box. Akira watched him out of the corner of his eye. Did he really think, after all this time, there would finally be a ghost? It was cute, his boyfriend's diligence. Akira honestly didn't know why they couldn't just ditch the ghost shit and go to the woods every weekend to smoke weed and make out.

  
Ryo unpacked the board and set the planchette on it, swiping it all over the board to 'cleanse its magic energy'. He nodded at Akira, and sighing, he leaned in as well to put two fingers on it.  
"Spirits of the past, move among us. Be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us." Ryo had his head bowed solemnly, slowly moving the planchette in circles. Akira sighed.

  
Time passed. The high was starting to set in, and Akira was staring blankly into space when he felt something move under his fingers.

  
"Ryo."

  
His boyfriend had his head perked up now, his face still solemn. Looking closer, Akira could see tension in his jaw. Was Ryo buying into this?

  
"Ryo, you're fucking with the board! I can see your arms moving!"

  
"It's not me Akira, I swear. We finally have somebody here! Amon, tell us, is it really you?" said Ryo.

  
Akira held his breath, and the planchette ever so slowly slid up the board and hovered over the three lettered word on top.

  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. Ryo. This is a joke right?" His boyfriend seemed to be fully concentrating. Akira was tempted to swipe his hand away, and break whatever - whatever this was.

  
"Amon, tell us. Do you miss your family? Is that why you stayed behind?"

  
"R-Ryo, I thought you said he was your grandpa!"

  
"That was an obvious lie Akira, my family name is Asuka."

  
"The-"

  
Akira's speech caught in his throat when the planchette started moving it again. _F...u...c..._

  
_"_ Ryo, this is such a bad idea. _"_

  
_...k..._

  
"So he knows how to curse," Ryo said.

  
"Ryo!"

  
_...y...o..._

  
_.....u._

  
Akira audibly gasped. This was too much. He really shouldn't have accepted that joint. The planchette kept moving, but out of curiosity, Akira turned his head to look at Ryo. Something didn't seem right. Akira looked closer at Ryo's arms, and...

  
"Ryo! You are moving the planchette!"

  
Ryo visibly startled, looking like he had been shaken from a trance.

  
"What? No."

  
"Your arm is moving! Are you seriously so high you were moving your arm and didn't know it?!"

  
Ryo slowly turned to look at their two hands. As soon as he seemed to recognize it, the planchette stopped.

  
".......huh."

  
Akira angrily kicked the ouija board away. Ryo seemed shocked by this move, and didn't even bother to move his hands out of the position they were in while holding onto the planchette.

  
"God damn it Ryo, you really had me."

  
Ryo slowly turned to Akira, his mouth parting slightly.

  
"We did it. We got a ghost."

  
"No, Ryo, your hand was moving, I _saw_ it-"

  
Ryo stood up quickly, spreading his arms out and grinning like a mad man at the camera. Akira groaned again and collapsed on the ground. Miki would definitely be wondering why he was covered in dirt, yet again.

  
"Here you have it folks! After seven tries, Ryo Asuka has proved the existence of ghosts! Next time tune in and we'll explore the dangers of werewolves and other paranormal phenomenon! Don't let the government fool you!" Akira couldn't see Ryo, for he was too busy covering his eyes in embarrassment, but he could hear him walking over to the camera and shutting it off. Then, movement right besides him, and an arm resting on top of his head.

  
"If you want, we can make out now Aki-"

  
"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of a bullshit one night writing kind of thing but if u want more hmu


End file.
